Hook attachment and other fishing-related devices have been used with fishing rods and reels. Typically, prior art hook attachment devices are comprised of a wire loop permanently attached to a fishing rod body. This type of hook attachment device is typically provided by rod manufacturers.
One type of prior art hook attachment device provides the ability to hide hooks in the handle of the fishing rod. This type of device is available as a complete fishing rod assembly or as a separate handle that can be attached to a rod in place of an existing handle. Other types of prior art devices comprise attachments for existing rods that clamp onto the rod using an o-ring. One example of this type of device is a single rubber or soft plastic piece that stretches so that it can be slid over the rod and eyelets and left on the rod typically around the handle. This device has a smaller ring attached to the larger ring where a hook can be attached. Other types of prior art devices use a plastic box that snaps onto the fishing rod and encloses a lure inside. Hook bonnets are plastic pieces formed to slip onto treble hooks to cover the points. Lure wraps use flexible material pieces that can be wrapped around a lure or hook.
There are various problems and disadvantages with prior art hook attachment devices. For example, when hooks are stored by hooking them onto the eyelets of a fishing rod, the hook causes abrasions on the eyelets, which causes abrasions on the fishing line as the line slides through the eyelets during use. This can cause pre-mature line breakage and weakening of the fishing rod eyelets.
Another problem with some prior art hook attachment devices is that during storage of the hook, the hook point and barb are exposed and can catch on the fishing lines, or the hands of a user.
Other problems with some prior art hook attachment devices relate to the method of attachment to a rod or reel, as well as the lack of convenience of use of the device. The type of device mentioned above for hiding hooks in a fishing rod handle is expensive since the user must purchase a new rod with the handle attached. The user can purchase a separate handle, but the user must then modify their existing rod by cutting off the existing handle and gluing on the new handle. Furthermore this type of device works only with straight handled rods, and not with pistol grip rods. One type of prior art device attaches to a fishing rod using an o-ring stretched from one end of the device, around the rod, to the other end of the device. This type of device is subject to movement on the rod which can result in loosening of the fishing line and releasing of the hook. Also, a device using O-rings is subject to weakening from general environmental exposure and can break. In devices where a hook is hooked into a rubber loop, the act of hook attachment and removal can cause abrasions in the attachment loop and eventually cause it to break. The type of device mentioned above that uses a plastic box that snaps onto the fishing rod and encloses a lure inside also has inherent problems. This type of device is bulky and takes some considerable time and effort by a user.
Hook bonnets also have inherent problems. For example, they must be stored and retrieved by the user, making the bonnets themselves an extra burden to maintain and keep up with when not in use. Hook bonnets also take considerable effort to install onto the hooks. Lure wraps typically completely wrap the hook and lure to cover the hook and lure with a protective material. This again, is bulky, time consuming, and difficult to keep up with and store when not in use.
It can be seen that there is a need for a new easy-use fishing hook attachment and protection device that secures and/or conceals the point and barb of a fishing hook or lure. There is also a need for better ways to attach other fishing accessories to a fishing rod or reel.